


Undertale Minitale (Short Story's)

by DanteLoyal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Too many to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: Undertale: One-shots, short story's and Semi-story's. Give suggestions via Comments. Think of this as, every chapter is a RESET. Each story is a separate timeline but same Universe.





	1. Savior of Humanity

I sat down on the bed while Alphys typed away on a pad device next to me. She said she was ‘making sure my capabilities were at maximum percent so I didn’t shut down’.

“O- Okay… your all set, w- why not try the arm?” She backed away as I stood up and looked to the target.

Turning on some programs inside myself my arm shrunk back into my body. A few seconds later it came back out, only, besides a hand I had a cannon on the end of my arm.

I positioned my arm forward and aimed at the target, sticking my tongue out subconsciously.

“A- Alright, t- try normal a- attacks first…” I turned to talk to her but found she was already behind the blast window.

I knew how this was going to turn out, I was going to fire but my nothing would happen. A failure, as usual. But I wouldn’t let that happen this time, they were getting close and I needed to be ready, for Alphys, for Blooky, for everyone.

I huffed and spread my legs apart, holding my arm like the beautiful cannon it is. I concentrated on the target, seeing it light up in my vision I fired.

A pink blast of magic shot from it and zoomed toward the target. Once it hit I covered my audio ports- er, ears with my hands but wound up smacking myself with my cannon giving myself a slight headache.

As I shook my head Alphys ran up to me with a clipboard and a smile.

“Y- You did g- great! I k- know we’ll beat them now!” She looked at my arm cannon and I extended it to her, she blew away the smoke “B- but you can’t focus all you p- power into one a- attack, it could be d- d- dangerous” I nodded as the she started to write things on her clipboard.

 

As she finished her final adjustments which were simply telling me I should and should not do, I reassured her that I would return victorious and that everything will be alright.

“I- I believe you, just… I- I don’t know what I’d do I- If-” Before she could finish talking I held a finger up and told her I will NOT die and will return safely.

I knew I wouldn’t, I knew I would die. If Undyne couldn’t beat them with her DETERMINATION, I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance. But. If all else fails, I can give her hope, something we haven’t had the last few days.

She seemed to calm down with that.

She escorted me through the lab once again to say my farewells, everyone would be watching as I knew they would. We wouldn’t go up, it would just be a one on one. A battle to the death.

As we walked into the main room people swarmed me and Alphys. They were all saying farewells and words of encouragement.

“You can do this!” “We believe in you!” “You’re to fabulous to lose!” “I know you’ll win, you’re to perfect not to!” That last one made me feel like crying, if I can cry.

I so badly wanted to tell them, everyone, I’m not as great as I make myself out to be… I couldn’t do it… I’m their last hope, I need to give them hope. So, I kept my mouth shut.

I walked towards the elevator when Sans quite literally appeared in front of me. I scolded him for scaring me so.

“sorry, just wanted to see you out… and…” He scratched the back of his skull “i just wanted to apologize for all the times I was a jerk to you, you didn’t deserve it, hell, your one a the bravest Monsters I know for doing this, riskin your life an’ all…” He turned and walked down a dead-end hall, my eyes followed him.

He stopped a step later and waved at me without turning “good luck… and… take care”

I told him to take care of himself as well and he chuckled. “when have i not? see ya, hopefully”

With that he presumably took a shortcut and left… somewhere.

Sighing I pressed the button on the elevator panel. Stepping in my feet clacked against the metal floor, it felt cold but I’d gotten used to it.

I pressed a button on the indoor panel and a scanner came out of the wall, I showed it my eye and the scanner turned green before returning into the wall. I press the top button and the elevator started to move.

This is going to be one hell of a ride.

The elevator ride was long and boring with no one to talk too. During the ride, I had scrolled through my memory and looked at pictures of my friends. To remind me why I’m doing this, why I must try.

A picture of me sitting down at my biggest fans dinner table, Papyrus, he was cooking spaghetti, I reghetti eating that. Heh, at least my sense of humor is intact from all this.

Me and Alphys in the Lab, having a dance off, of course, I won. I still feel bad about how I made her feel when I made fun of her dancing…

A photo of me and Blooky from… a long time ago.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face clean of tears.

The metal box chimed and I sighed. Turning to a panel I looked at it. Start of the light bridge, should be here soon.

I stepped out of the elevator, changed my arm to cannon mode and blasted the elevator panel from the outside.

Last thing I need is when I die they find that elevator and find everyone… no, I can’t let myself think like that, their safe, nothing can hurt them there, they don’t know about that place.

I changed my arm back to a hand and walked to centre stage, my feet making an echo with each solemn step.

When I got to the middle of the room I heard other footsteps from in front of me. It was them.

I saw a yellow light from to the left of the door. The footsteps continued toward my door. I was shaking a bit. The Souls were telling me to run but my own couldn’t, wouldn’t. I need to be here I told myself.

They walked into the room and looked at me, surprised.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my torso to seem calmer than I saw.

“My my, so you’ve finally arrived, after our first meeting I realized something ghastly, you’re not just a threat to Monsters, but humanity as well!” I made a ‘tsk’ sound. My fears slowly ebbing away.

“Oh my, that’s an issue, you see, I can’t be a star without an audience!” I spread my arms, gesturing to the empty seats around.

“And besides…” I gave a sad smile “there are some people, I want to protect… even if they don’t think they’re worth protecting”

They stepped forward.

“Ah, eager as always, eh? But don’t touch that dial! There’s still one thing you haven’t accounted for!” I clasped my hands together.

“As any true fan, would know, I was first created as a Human Eradication robot! It was only after becoming a star that I was given a more… photogenetic body, the one you see before you in fact!” I smiled wide and gestured to my humanoid body. Flipping my hair, I crossed my arms back over my chest.

“However, those original functions have never been fully removed… in fact… prior to your arrival here, the great Doctor Alphys-” I waved to where a camera was “was upgrading my new form!”

“Come any closer and I’ll be forced to show you…” I posed “my true form!”

The Human took another step forward, a smirk on their face. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off their ugly little head!

I took a deep breath to keep my cool.

“All right, READY? IT’S… SHOWTIME!”

A flash of light appeared as I changed forms.

When the light disappeared, I was in my new form. It felt weird but… it felt right. Yes, if I was going to die, I was going to die fabulous!

My new form had four leg like wings on my back, making two separate colors. The tops wings made purple light while the bottom wings made yellow light. My torso was pink with a large heart, inside said heart were two smaller purple and yellow hearts, two Human Souls.

My Soul was safe under them behind a metal plating.

My arms were normal except my right arm was in cannon mode. My legs floating below me, both black with pick heels

My face was revealed. My normal pink eye glowing brighter due to the Souls. Where my hair would have been was uncovered, hair sticking up pointed in the air. A fibreglass halo floated above my head; pink, purple, and yellow colors swirling through it. Where an eye would have been, a crosshair was, changing between purple, yellow and pink.

I puffed my chest out and smiled “Bet you weren’t expecting THAT huh darling!”

 

[“SAVIOR OF HUMANITY – Undertale – Power of NEO Remix” by Fou-Lu, The Dragon Emperor]

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FohpjE613hQ

 

_* Mettaton HALO stands proud_


	2. Just A Prank Bro

Chara walked into the kitchen where Toriel was.

“Oh, hello my child, how are you?” She ask as she set a plate in the cabinet.

_“I’m doing fine, just swell…”_ They put their hands behind their back and rocked in place.

Toriel, being the mother she is, found this… curious. She set another plate into the cabinet.

“You have something on your mind, do you not?” Chara nodded, stood up straight and smiled.

_“Why yes, I do, can we go to the store? I wish to get somethings…”_ They tried to sound as innocent as possible but couldn’t help their grin.

Toriel looked at them suspiciously but could not find any hint of a lie “All right, we shall go, now if you like, I also with to pick some things up for a pie I wish to try tonight at dinner” She clasped her paws and walked over to the keys for the car as the grocery store a little ways away.

She also had a feeling Chara was planning something and it was going to be big, she would need to talk to them about it later.

**~**

Chara dragged Toriel into an aisle after an employee told them where what they wanted was. Or well, Chara told their mom what they wanted and she asked the worker as they still held a dislike for Humans.

They scanned the aisle for the greenest one they could find.

It disgusted them at how and why Humans did this, killed animals such as these and hung them on racks. But, for this, they would put their disgust aside.

After a minute of searching they found a very green one, but a Monster was walking away with it.

They groaned and ran towards the Monster. When they got closer they saw it was Bratty, they recognized her from the Underground and apparently so did she.

“Oh hey there Human bud!” Bratty waved her paw.

Chara smiled and waved back _“Greetings Bratty, um… I was wondering if I could have that one… I really need a green one and…”_ Bratty put her paw up to silence them.

“Say no more Human bud!” She handed them what she was carrying “I can always get another one! That was the first one I saw, Catty wanted to make some food for Burgerpants, he said he likes tentacles, don’t know why, they’re all like slimy and gross” She waved and walked back to the food.

Chara stood there, shocked. They… didn’t know nor want to know what Burgerpants meant by that… they also wished they never knew that… Weird Monsters.

They walked back to their mother who stood with a bag of apples and oranges _“What’s with the fruits?”_

Toriel giggled “Oh, Frisk said they like apples and oranges, so I am trying to make a pie out of them, it might not be the healthiest thing but, it is a treat for all the hard ambassador work they do” Toriel sighed but quickly smiled again as she took Chara’s hand and walked to the cashier.

**~**

Back at home Toriel was making Apple-Orange Pie and Chara stood in front of the door holding… a green octopus.

They grinned as they heard the door open.

“so then I said ‘doc, what are you gunna _patella_ me?’ but she could talk from laughin” Sans chuckled as he walked inside.

**“Sans… that wasn’t good, she’s a doct-”** Frisk turned to find Chara.

_“Greeting, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior, Cthulhu- AUGH!”_ Chara was sent flying to the back wall, the octopus dropped onto the floor.

Sans stood at the door, hand extended and eye blazing.

Frisk ran over to them concerned **“Chara, are you all right?”** They shook Chara a bit and they stirred.

_“I’m… fine… C- Cthulhu…”_ They fell asleep.

Frisk stood up and turned to Sans who shifted under their glare.

“um… opps?” He shrugged but Frisk wasn’t satisfied.

**“You could have hurt them, badly, it was just a prank bro, heh, when they wake up, apologize”** They crossed their arms over their chest and pouted.

“fine… i’ll apologize to the demon”

Just then, Toriel walked in and, seemingly didn’t hear or notice the unconscious Chara “Frisk, Sans, you are home? Good! I just finished a new pie, let us try it!”

Chara stirred awake a bit _“That… did not go as planned… heh… ‘s just… a prank... bro…”_ They fell back asleep.


	3. Snail Thief

Sneak. Sneak. Sneaky Sneak. Sneak. Sneaky. Sneak.

 

Toriel pressed herself against the rock wall, looking around the corner. She saw the small pond of the Quite Area and walked forward.

As she sidled along the wall her new black robe caught on a rock.

She gasped and stepped back before it could tare at the fabric.

Plucking it off the rock she continued to the farm. When she turned the corner, she walked around the pond.

As she made a right turn to Napstablook’s she yawned “My, I should have gotten more sleep before this… oh well, not much to be done about it now” She shook her head to wake herself up some more and then pressed herself against the rock wall again.

She (not so very) sneaked to the Blook Family Snail farm.

As she turned her head to look at her prizes she felt her shoulders drop.

Between her and the snail farm itself was a Giant spear, a stationary spiked ball, a flam thrower at ground level, a white dog tied to a rope for some reason and a cannon!

She put her head in her hands “Oh dear… they just HAD to go and make this difficult…” Taking a step into the small cave she tripped over a tripwire, what a coincident! And fell on her face.

When she lifted her head, she saw all the weapons were pointed at her. They weren’t like that before…

Shooting up she began to run forward screaming as the flamethrower burned at her feet, spears flew past her head and a dog chased her.

Two feet away from the snail pasture she heard something shoot, thinking it was another spear she ducked. But it wasn’t.

She felt something wrap around her legs and she tripped falling face first onto the ground.

Groaning she heard people walking her way She didn’t struggle, she knew she was caught.

“Oh……. It was you….. I’m sorry for the dog… it was Mettaton’s idea…” She lifted her head to see a ghost, a robot, a fish in armour and a Human standing proud.

**“Yeah! We caught them!”** The Humans clapped as Mettaton Picked them up.

“That we did Frisky” Mettaton ruffled the kids hair making them giggle.

Undyne stepped forward “Now! Let’s see who exactly been robbing Napstablook of his snails!” The fish lady reached down for her mask hood and took it off.

“Former Queen Toriel?!” Everyone yelled. Well everyone except Frisk who just pouted at their mothers antics.

“Yes, I was running out of snails and on funds… but I would have gotten away with it if it were not for you and your adorable human!” Toriel sighed as Undyne picked her up and began walking away.

**“Where mom going Undie?”** Frisk asked concerned.

“Don’t worry punk! She’s just going behind blue bars for the night, you can stay with Napstablook!” She grinned and lead Toriel away.

“STAY SAFE MY CHILD!” Toriel yelled from around the corner.

“You have the right to remain silent former boss!” Undyne laughed.

And so, ended Toriel snail stealing days…

 


	4. Tea Chase

Sans stepped out of his house, not bothering to lock the door knowing he wouldn’t get robbed. Him and Papyrus lived a safe neighborhood now. The last time they’d gotten robbed was when they lived in an apartment run by some bigot Humans.

Frisk convinced them to move beside them, they were the only person they could talk to about their nightmares and they… didn’t really feel safe walking to his house at night if they needed to talk to him.

Besides that, he was on his way to the kids house right now of a mater of fact. To visit the kid, no. Tell _humerous_ jokes with Tori, sadly, no. He was going to talk to hisf ormer boos, King Asgore.

He had some… things, he needed to discuss with him about… important matters.

So, as he stepped onto the sidewalk, he took a shortcut to his house. Even though it was literally less then one minute away.

He sighed and took his bony hand out of his sweater and knocked on the door. “knock knock” he added a second later.

He heard five small, soft knocks from the other side, that was the kids way of saying ‘who’s there?’.

He tapped his chin trying to think of something to answer with that he hasn’t used a thousand times “2 foot” he said.

He heard two knocks from the right of the door then four more near the middle and a big one after that meaning ‘2 foot who?’ He grinned.

“i’ma me 2 foot shorter if ya don’t let me in” He hear giggling from behind the door before it opened.

Frisk ran up and wrapped their arms around his waist, he ruffled their hair “good ta see ya to kiddo, hey, Fluffybuns home, wanna talk to him for a bit” They stepped away and looked at him before signing.

**What are you going to talk to him about?** Sans ruffled their hair again, officially messing it up causing the kid to pout.

“eh, nothin’ important just some boring talk” he looked behind the Human an saw Asgore walking out of the living room with two cups of tea. “welp, gotta go kid, stay determined and whatnot” Frisk stepped aside and waved as he walked to the living room where the former king sat.

When he stepped in Asgore took notice of him “Howdy Sans, what do I have the pleasure of seeing you?” He set a cup down across from Sans and sat down with his own, taking a sip.

“not one for tea but, I’d be an atroci- _tea_ if I didn’t try it” He grabbed the handle and brought it to his mouth and sipped it.

How with his mouth being an ever-present grin? One of the Dogs greatest mysteries.

“So, I have a feeling you did not come by just for some tea, is something troubling you friend?” Sans set the empty cup down, wait, he ever brank past the first sip… how? Never mind that.

“right your majesty, came to talk to ya about… Tori” Asgore visibly flinched at the name. “yeah, figured you’d have that kind of reaction…” he sighed and took a ketchup bottle out of his sweater and began to drink it.

Asgore cleared his throat and set his cup down onto the small plate the set came with.

“So, um… what do you wish to talk about in regards to her?” He tried to stay calm but was sort of failing. Even though she said she’d forgive him he knew it was only for Frisk’s sake, just like when she agreed to let him live with them, in a separate room of course. The Human loved him like a father.

“nothing important just… I don’t like this little _game_ were playing” Asgore tilted his head in confusion “i mean…” he sighed “I wanna go back to how we were before… friends, I know I haven’t been the best at that with ya but, probably the worst out of both of us but…” He looked up to Asgore.

“i want to believe even the worst person can change, if they just try, so” He extended a hand to he goat Monster “buddy, chu, pal, friend, care to let me try?”

Asgore wiped a tear from his eye, staining his white fur slightly and raised his paw and shook Sans’s hand.

A loud fart noise erupted from them, Asgore turned red quickly retracted his hand.

Sans burst into laughter and Asgore followed later.

The two heard Toriel laughin from the kitchen, her newly upgraded phone curtesy of Alphys in her hands. The phone was twice the size of a normal phone, was scratch proof and cam with lots of data for filming… and pre-download anime, lots of anime.

Toriel was learning to enjoy the stuff, she said ‘HADUKEN’ whenever she flipped pancakes now, so, that’s a thing.

Sans noticed he spilled ketchup onto his hands and looked over to Toriel holding his hands up, “well, looks like you found me… _red handed_ ” The two royalties laughed.

A small white dog phased though the wall, the three of them heard a song that sounded like a dog barking, the dog landed on the floor and ran up to Sans.

When it got to Sans his sweater somehow vanished from his person and had seemingly shrunk onto the dog who ran out he front door.

“what the-?! Toby?! get back here with my sweater ya little puppy” he stood up and began running after the dog.

Wow, running, Asgore and Toriel stood in shook at the feat.

“I think I shall go help him catch this… Toby puppy” Asgore stood up and walked out of the house before running towards barking. Toriel followed, recording the chase as the three ran in literal circles around the complex.

“Oh dear… those are my boys…” She giggled as Frisk came out to watch the show.


	5. Happy Ending

**(Warning, violence. And blood, just warning ya)**

**# 1**

“Frisk!” A… voice?

“This is all just a bad dream…!” Fam… familiar… m- m… mom?

“Please, wake up…!” I felt something stir within them, telling them- urging them, to wake up.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the light hurting them. As I sat up I saw a skeleton and a fish lady, I had nearly screamed in terror but bite my tongue as I tried to remember the last few minutes.

Flower… Flowey, Flowey being Asriel, fighting hot goat, scary delta rune-looking Asriel, freedom?

“Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!” I turned to the goat woman- Toriel, I turned to Toriel. Ugh, my head hurt.

“W- we were so worried…! It felt like you were out forever!” Alphys shifted in excitement as I gave her a big smile.

Undyne ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders and began to shake me, it didn’t help when I felt my stomach flip.

“Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out!” She let me go and I think I saw star spinning around me… “Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay?!” I nodded and she grinned, taking a few steps back.

I took the moments of silence to reorient myself and turn to Sans as he cleared his throat “yeah. you made Papyrus cry like a baby.”

Papyrus began to stomp his foot on the rocky ground “WHAT!! I DIDN’T CRY!!! I DON’T CRY!!” He looked down at the ground briefly “I JUST. CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYES…”

Sans’ grinned widened “what did you catch?” “TEARS!!!” Papyrus burst out into tears and I laughed a bit causing Sans to look at me briefly before going back to Papyrus to comfort him.

Now it was Asgore’s turn to clear his throat “Now, now. The important thing is that Frisk is al right. Here, Frisk, why not drink some tea? It will make you feel better” He grabbed a cup of full, hot tea from his cloak.

That left me confused for a minute.

Toriel came in to save me at the last second, I really didn’t feel like I could eat or drink anything, in truth, I feel like I wanna lie down and sleep. I shook my head to keep myself awake.

“Errr… How about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted” She scratched the otp of her head “Though from what, I cannot tell. Frisk… we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower then, everything went white. But now the Barrier is gone!”

She gave me a warm smile “When you are ready, we will return to the surface, it seems the door to the east will lead us there now”

Nodding I started to walk east but Toriel spoke up again “But before then… perhaps you might want to take a walk?” To talk to all the friends, I made? Yeah, that’s a wonderful idea! “You can goodbye to all of your wonderful friends!” I smiled, it sounds better when she says it. “Do as you wish, we will wait here for you”

After waiting a second in case anybody had anything to say before walking south.

**~**

As I stepped back into the room north of the throne room Everybody greeted me, friendly hello’s, whoopee cushions, _bone crushing_ hugs, mother hugs, tea.

I looked at everyone and then to the east exit. Giving a determined nod I walked towards the exit of the Underground. My journey, finale at an end, a happy end, with a family, and friends.

They all followed behind me by a good margin giving me time to run up to the SAVE Star.

I tapped it.

**Frisk      LV 1        2896:37**

**The End**

**File Saved**

I looked behind me and saw some of them looking at me weird, I waved and ran off, I heard Toriel in he distance saying how I shouldn’t run, Undyne chuckled nervously.

**~**

Everyone seemed happy to be outside, Alphys was nerding out, Papyrus was curious, Toriel had an arm around me as I hugged her side.

I was so invested in he sunset I had not noticed Asgore has asked me something until Toriel poked my cheek to get my attention.

I turned to her “Oh, seems you were distracted… um…” She motioned to Asgore and I changed my view.

Asgore chucked “Oh um… I was just asking if you would like to be the ambassador for us to the Humans… y- you do not need to if you do not want to, it is just a question…” I smiled and nodded showing that I would take the job.

After that I dazed off again, Toriel arm around my neck, her warm fur warming me from the encroaching night. I subconsciously played with her fur.

After what seemed to be a few second but was really a few minutes I heard Toriel- mom, calling my name. I turned my head to her and saw her looking down at me, but in a nice way.

She had a sad smile on her face “Frisk, you come from this world correct?” I nodded. Where was she going with this…? “So you must have a place to return to do you now?”

My eyes widened. She… she didn’t want me? I thought she wanted to be my mother but… I guess I was wrong.

I lowered my head and felt tears brimming in my eyes.

Toriel gasped “Oh, I did not mean to upset you my child, I am sorry”

She knelt and hugged me, I rapped my arms around her and cried.

After a minute my crying stopped **“I- I want to stay with you…”** I managed to get out, it hurt to talk after not doing it for a while, Toriel smiled and picked me up making me sequel.

She carried me down the mountain and met up with everyone else.

Everyone was happy…

The End.

…

~

**# 2**

I walked back to everyone with a smile, they all stopped as I walked back.

“Oh, hello Frisk, did you forget something” I shook my head and sat down on the floor. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and sat down as well.

After a minute, they started to chat amongst themselves.

After what felt like an hour I stood back up, everyone’s conversations ended shorty after. Hye stood up and we walked to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 3**

I was walking around. Went and visited Mettaton, he’s good company, asked him what he’d do on the surface, become a star with Blooky and Shyren.

I went back to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 6**

This time I walked back to the RUINS in full, I saw Asriel again.

To say I was happy would be an understatement. I ran up to him and hugged him, surprising him greatly.

We talked for what felt like hours, it probably was it the amount of light coming through the hole was an indication.

He spoke a bit about a Chara person, I guess they were the other person on those tapes in Alphys’s lab.

After I tried to convince him to come with us he didn’t. So, I left as not to bother him.

I went back to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 10**

I took a swim in the pond in the Quite Area, no one was around except Blooky and Mettaton who kindly went into the snail area and agreed to not look until I came out.

After I spoke to the clam lady who seemed to have… appeared. I hope she didn’t see my swim…

She spoke of her neighbors’ daughter, Sally, I was sad I’d never meet her.

I went back to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 26**

I was starting to get bored with roaming around. I didn’t want to RESET, I didn’t want to take all this away but… I didn’t want it to end.

I went to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 37**

I don’t know why I’m even doing this know… I’m thinking of ways to get Asriel to talk to people but, he just refuses, even going to using harmless attacks to make me stop…

I don’t know what to do anymore… I’m bored…

I went to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 49**

I Went to the RUINS again, locked myself in my old room and cried, I think I was gone for more then usual and Toriel tried to get it, Sans teleported in but I…

…

~

**# 50**

I tried to act normal but Sans pulled me aside.

Before I could speak he put a hand over my mouth “kid, why are you doing this?” he sounded… concerned and desperate.

**“I… I don’t know…”** He sighed and backed away running a hand over his skull.

“just… please, let’s end this, okay?” I nodded.

We went to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 51**

I started to cry, Sans was first to notice. He took a step forward and I ran.

I ran out of the area but before I could leave the throne room Sans turned my Soul blue.

“kid, why?” He turned me around, I felt more tears run down my face.

**“I- I don’t… I can’t…”** I broke down in tears again.

Sans’s resolve crumbled and he set me down, walking over to me he hugged me.

After I stopped crying we walked back, the others asked what was wrong but I ignored them. They won’t remember.

We went to the exit.

The End.

…

~

**# 56**

Every time Sans caught me, I ran and he’d catch me.

The one time he didn’t catch me, I slipped and fell in Hotland. I burned to death that time.

…

~

**# 67**

Sans had given up on trying to catch me, he figured I’d either die and come back or come back on my own.

I went to Asriel, I knew he’d never understand but… he calmed me.

As I walked up to him he stood up, as always.

**“Hello Asriel”** I walked and sat next to where he was standing.

“Oh, hi Frisk, come to keep my company?” I nodded and he smiled.

**“I don’t want to do this Asriel…”** He looked at me confused.

“Do what? If you don’t want to do it then you can stop” I shook my head solemnly.

**“It’s not that easy…”** I heard him sit down beside me and place a hand on my shoulder.

“Why’s that?”

**“I can’t stop because… I don’t want to move on… but…”** I sighed **“I need to help my friends…”** I heard someone walk towards us.

Turning around me and Asriel saw a very tied and angry Sans.

He tried to fling Asriel away but, him having no Soul, it didn’t work so he flung me away.

“kid, I’m sorry but…” the lights in his eyes disappeared “ **give us the happy ending** ” Asriel rushed towards him and tried to force his arm down to cancel the magic.

It didn’t work but Sans canceled it anyways before takin a shortcut away.

**“That never happened before…”** I turned to Asriel before walking away.

I went all the way to the exit.

The E…

~

**# 68**

As soon as I could see Sans had forced bones through my shoulders, hoisting me up onto a wall.

The pain…

I could hear everyone else screaming and yelling at Sans, Undyne had even started throwing spears at Sans only be deflected by a wall of bones.

He turned to me “ **kid, this is your final warning, happy ending or else** ” before I could say anything a giant laser obliterated me, minimal pain.

…

~

**# 69**

When I could see, I turned to Sans, one of his eyes were flaming, the other a void. They returned to normal as second later.

I sighed and walked to the exit.

The End.

… Of course, it wasn’t…

~

**# 70**

Before I could even see I was impaled by several bones.

I felt pain for a second before dying.

…

~

**# 90**

Bones impaled me, again. All over my body but nowhere where I would die instantly.

He was making it painful on purpose.

More I didn’t give the happy end, more pain I was in next time… I figured that out a while ago, first one trough the Soul, 2 later, the stomach, 5 later, my limbs were blasted off, just my limbs, so on and so forth…

I was in pain yes, but, he never got my voice box, he either wanted to hear me scream or for talking.

**“S- Sa…”** he looked down to me.

**“A- alright… h- happy… en…ding…”** I wheezed, it hurt…

“ya sure?” I nodded before hearing my neck crack.

Sighing he summoned one of those blasters and shot me.

…

~

**# 91**

When I could see, I made myself small before looking around.

Sans was chatting with the others but I know he was looking at me.

I walked up to him warily “why so jumpy kid?” I shrugged.

**“S- Sans? Before w- we go… can I go talk to…”** I left the sentence hanging, mom and dad were in the room and I didn’t want to mention their dead son around them.

Sans nodded and I sighed and smiled.

I walked through my friends as they made room and went towards the Ruins.

When I got there, I saw Asriel, he stood up, as usual.

**“H- Hi Asriel…”** I said timidly, he turned around and smiled.

“Oh, Howdy Frisk, come to… are you okay?” I nodded and sat down across from him, he sat too. Good.

**“Asriel… I… I don’t want to do this, I ant it to end… the pain… the I’ve inflicted, the pain I’m in… please… help”** I begged him, my eyes watering.

“H- how? How can I help? What pain?” He asked rushed, trying to figure things out.

**“91 times, since I fought you I- I’ve LOADED 91 times… to relive the conversations at first then… out of not wanting it to end then… out of dying…”** Asriel gasped at the last part, I continued before he could talk **“Sans, he can remember the LOADS, he wanted me to stop, I didn’t, he killed me until I said I would a- and… here I am, heh”** I wrapped my arms around myself.

Asriel crawled over and hugged me.

I rested my chin on his shoulder. **“Asriel… can you… can you h- help me?”** I felt my tears returning and staining his sweater.

“I will, as much as I can, how though?” He tried to end the hug I held onto him tighter.

**“By ending it… the pain…”** Before he could make a sound, I called my Soul forth, Asriel gapped at it, its red light filled the room.

“W- what are you doing?” I lowered my head, my hair covered my face.

I reached forward and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, he fell forward. I mumbled an apology but didn’t release him.

**“I’m sorry Asriel…”** I heard Sans turning the corner, Asriel turned to look at him, I didn’t.

**“Take care of mom and dad for me, okay?”** I whispered.

Asriel shot back towards me and Sans started running. Before either party could do anything, I shoved my soul into Asriel.

Making him absorb it. A second later I breathed out and fell to the ground.

Sans teleported the rest of the way and Asriel cradled my body.

“kid? kid, wake up!” He turned to Asriel “what did you **do**?!” He used his magic to fling Asriel away, he knew it wouldn’t work it helped him a bit. But to both their surprises, it worked. Asriel was sent flying towards the wall, Soul blue and… right side up.

Sans and Asriel stared at the Soul, he canceled his magic and it turned red with a white glow on its edges.

“T- they… made me absorb it… I- I didn’t!” Asriel fell onto the floor in tears.

Sans stood there, he thought and thought as the prince cried. He thought he had done this, his anger for a happy ending pushed me, his murdering on them pushed me to death.

Sans’s eyes lost their lights and he walked over and picked up my body in his arm. He turned to Asriel.

“hey _kid_ , come on, we’re going, we have people to see…” Asriel brushed his eyes.

“B- but, I can’t! I don’t want people to see me like-!” “what was the kids last wish? Watch over your mom and dad, how can you do that here? let’s go, we have a long way to walk…

And so, they walked to the exit, Sans carrying my body and Asriel beside him.

Once they walked in Everyone noticed Asriel first, mom and dad were happy to see him but when they looked at Sans, their happiness disappeared.

Asriel explained what happened. They left out the part of my pain and said I just forced him my Soul to live, dying in the process.

And so… after many, many tears and many, many talks… they walked, to, the exit.

I never talked… never showed Asriel and sign of me boing alive… it would be too painful for them and myself to do that…

At least I don’t have to see Asriel’s tears… or moms, or dads…

At least… as a Soul absorbed, I don’t feel anything… regret, or sadness.

The... End…


	6. A Change of Undying

Undyne knocked the Humans swing away with her spear and scoffed. “I’m not gunna fall for the same trick twice Human- no, whatever you are!” The Human took stance again and ran towards Undyne. She thrusted her spear out to impale them, they lowered themselves to the ground and slid beside her, going for Monster Kid.

Undyne turned around quickly and grabbed the creature’s shirt and pulled them back. The spear in her other hand disappeared in favor of trying to grab the knife from them.

The creature attempted to swing at her but before they could she turned around, facing away from Monster Kid, and kicked them away.

Before they were too far away she reached forward and grabbed the creature’s arm, she heard a snap, she tensed a little bit but gripped their arm and took their knife from them before kicking them away again, onto solid ground.

Undyne looked down at the knife she had taken from the creature and checked it.

**Toy Knife**

**\+ 3 ATK**

*** Belonged to the Light Blue Soul**

*** Killed 22 Monsters**

She scowled at the statistics of the weapon before throwing it off the edge of the bridge and looked back at the creature.

They looked at her dumbfounded **_“Do you know what your doing?! STICK TO WHAT YOUR MEANT TO DO, DYING!”_** They screamed before turning around and running away from her.

Undyne knew it might be a ploy but she gave chase, they were headed to Hotland and she couldn’t allow that.

They slowed down and looked at their hand, Undyne didn’t stop running.

Alphys had said how Humans had something called an ‘Inventory’ where they could store items, they must be using that.

The creature pulled out a pair of pink gloves. Another weapon.

Before they could put them on she jumped up into the air and landed right in front of them. She once again grabbed the hem of their shirt and lifted them up.

They looked at her with fearful eyes, Undyne grinned. “This is for Papyrus!” They punched them in the face with her armoured hand “For Alphys!” She hit them again, blood trickled down their nose and mouth. “For everyone else!” She tossed them into the air as high as she could before punching them in the gut, sending them flying back towards the bridge.

**-5**

**-5**

**-10**

Some of their blood hit her face and armour, she ignored the cold sensation and irony smell it had and walked towards the creature, she summoned a spear in her right hand as she walked.

The creature tried to get up and fell back down. Undyne felt a tinge of pity for them, but before the feeling could make its way any further into her body she reminded herself what this thing had done. They deserved far worse for the sins they have committed.

When she got to them she looked down at them, their previous red eyes turned now brown, and full of fear but relief. She slowly shook her head and their eyes went back to red.

She raised her spear into the air but their target lifted their foot and kicked her in the leg, they cursed as their now bear foot hit cold metal.

Undyne laughed as she lifted the leg they had just kicked and brought it down upon their knee. She heard a lot of cracking and shattering. The creature screamed as they rushed to get try and get Undyne boot off their shattered knee cap.

**-30**

She didn’t want them to die yet so she swung her spear and turned their now cracked Soul green to slow the bleeding. She wanted them to suffer for their sins

She found it possible to slow external bleeding, weather it be Human or Monster by turning their Souls green.

A Monster once had been in the way of one of Papyrus’s first puzzles, a rock fall puzzle. She had been called over to take Papyrus into custody but when she arrived the Monster that had been hit, Greater Dog, known simply as Big Dog back then, had asked, or well, barked for Papyrus not to be put in jail and that is was a misunderstanding.

Papyrus had asked him to solve the puzzle but when he was hit, someone saw and misinterpreted it as a form of attack. Dr. Alphys, who Undyne didn’t know well at the time said he might not live, in anger and a form of grief she turned the dogs Soul green, stopping the dust from leaking eventually leading him, with Alphys’s help, to a full recovery.

That was also the day she met Papyrus, the sweet, innocent Papyrus. Not dead by the hands of this creature.

Her eyes widened as the looked back down at them, she had apparently zoned out and they abused that time, they healed judging by the lack of scars on their face, besides their knee which she was still standing on.

They also had on a single pink glove. Before she could react, they lunged as far forward as they could and punched her in the abdomen.

**-23689**

The attack back forced her away from them, they took the shock to eat a cinnamon bunny, their knee now healed several second later.

“Crap… sh- shouldn’t have gotten… distracted…” She began to take deep breaths as she felt her being crack.

“I- I though that… if I could kill you now… U- Un… dying would have no use…” She chuckled “I guess I was… wrong… again”

The creature began walking towards her and cracked their knuckles.

Undyne tried to stand up but they punched her in the face.

**-1583**

She felt her Soul crack again, a hit for more than her max HP… not healthy at all, she chuckled.

“I- If I can’t defeat you… someone else will… if you think I’m going to give up hope, you’re wrong-!” They punched her again.

**-1546**

She didn’t feel it, she only felt something burning within herself… something primal. DETERMINATION.

She stood up as they hit her again, this time in the cracked check plate, causing it to crack even more.

**-841**

“Yes, someone will end you, even if death… doesn’t matter to you, someone, something… will make you quit” She smiled as she summoned a spear, its light wavering between its normal cyan and a red color.

“That someone might be closer than you think!” Both people turned to find a small Flower near them.

It turned to Undyne “I’m Flowey, lets skip the introductions, k? So, you’re having to deal with a murderer, and… I’ve realised that… genocide isn’t the way to go with entertainment… I’ll die eventually so… might as well pop in now and help stop the killer!” Flowey pointed a leaf to Frisk who glare at him.

Undyne’s torso began to waver and turn to dust. “H- how… would you help…? Wait, shouldn’t you be w- with everyone else?” She asked before holding her knee to keep it from breaking away and making her fall.

“Yeah, maybe, but, no. Give me your Soul, I can help! I want to help!” Flowey ushered her towards him with small leaves.

The creature, Frisk… or was it Chara… they looked at the exchange in confusion and amusement.

The fight with Toriel and Papyrus had already been different, now this… it was… entertaining, to say the least.

“B- but… a-” She grunted as her chest cracked and her shoulders began to waver “Monsters can’t absorb Monster Souls… now get out of here!”

Flowey shook his head “I’m not a Monster, I can. Now just give it before you die you idiot!”

As Undyne reached to her chest she felt… shorter… she looked down and saw everything below her knew was gone… melted.

Flowey saw this too. Frisk grinned and took a step back.

Flowey paled “Um… intent, intent, intent…” he hummed before turning back to Undyne “WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?!” He shouted at her.

“W- what…?” “What are you fighting for! Why are you fighting?!” He yelled again. Undyne was now a puddle up to her thigh.

“F- for… peace, for hope… f- for… protection…” “Okay… um… hold onto that… um… what will the Human do if they beat you! They’ll kill, they’ll kill everything and everyone!”

Undyne looked over to the flower “W- what…? N- no, no! I- I can’t allow that!” Now her entire being was shifting, wavering, and changing.

“I CAN’T ALLOW THAT!” She yelled as a bright light appeared, blinding the creature and Flowey for a moment.

When it disappeared Undyne the Undying stood in Undyne’s place.

“I will NOT allow that!” Her voice slightly deeper than before.

A light began shooting from her previously eye patched eye.

Undyne raised her newly spiky gloved hand and twenty-seven bright glowing spears appeared above her and shot at the creature, they got hit by two, lowering their health by 24.

“That’s great Undyne but… I can help you kill them for good!” Undyne turned the creatures Soul green and sent more volleys of spears towards them before turning to Flowey.

“How?” She asked almost monotone.

“Give me your Soul! Together, we can destroy this murderer!” Frisk turned to Flowey and charged at him **_“TRAITOR!”_** He ducked underground and appeared closer to Undyne.

“So, what do you say?” Flowey cocked his head to look at Undyne, she nodded.

Putting a hand to her chest and red heart came out, it looked a Human Soul of DETERMINATION, but, it was upside down like a Monster and had less of a glow then the creatures.

As the creature tried to intersect the handing over of Undyne’s Soul a vine wrapped around their foot, tripping them, and making them fall on their face, breaking some teeth in the process.

Once her Soul was closer enough another vine wrapped around it, soon later the Soul disappeared and both Undyne and Flowey began to flow white.

_“So, this is what it’s like having only a Monster Soul, and Undying’s at that…”_ Frisk turned to the voice and saw what looked like adult Asriel.

Where Undyne was, stood a tall goat man with semi long horns, he had white fur, they had what seemed like the Hyperdeath robe on but it also had Undying’s armour, instead of the Delta rune the cloth had a heart.

The fur on his arms was as red as Undyne’s ponytail.

Frisk found they couldn’t LOAD anymore. Their DETERMINATION was equals to this new opponent. It should be expected, a flower kept alive by DETERMINATION second only to their own and a fish who was Determined enough to reform after death.

Cleaver, very cleaver.

The opponent looked down to Frisk who took a fighting stance, fists ready.

_“Howdy, Chara, Frisk, are you there… it’s us… your best friends… heh, you’re gunna have to try a little harder than that…”_ His voice becoming slightly more feminine at the last part. He chuckled before summoning a blue spear covered in orange fire.

 

[“Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero (tieff's Remix) [Melodic]” by tieff]

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahW9q2podSA

 

_* Asrine the Absolute appears_


	7. News Years

Frisk ran out of their room holding a flower pot. The residence of said pot was none other than Flowey. Flowey the Flower.

For the past few months since Monsters came up from the surface everyone, including, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk. It was around August that everyone came up and it was December now.

Frisk ran into the living room and up to the seat which Sans was sleeping on. Moving Flowey so his pot rested in one of their arms Frisk began to tug on Sans sweater.

One of Sans’s eyes opened “what’s up kid?” Frisk released his sweater and ran away into the kitchen snickering.

Sans laughed and slowly stood up “wanna play this game again kiddo?” He walked over to the kitchen to find Frisk tugging on Toriel’s dress.

She put down a knife she was using and turned to them “Yes, what is it my child?”

They pointed to Sans as they ran away again. Toriel turned to Sans confused “Do you know what they mean Sans?” He shrugged and the two followed the small Human into Undyne and Alphys’s room.

“Hey punk- what are you doing! This is the best part of the episode!” Undyne leaned forward on the bed she and Alphys were on as Alphys smiled.

“H- Hello Frisk, w- what would you l- like?” She put a plush she was cuddling with to the side.

They simply grinned as they noticed Sans and Toriel just outside the doorway, they pointed to them and made a ‘follow me’ motion before running off again, this time back into the kitchen.

“Friiiiiiiiiisk! You’re gunna make me sick! Do you really want flower vomit on you?!” Flowey screamed as he was pulled along with them.

Undyne sighed as she threw the blankets aside and got off the bed, everyone looked at her. “What? The punk wants us to follow them, I’m going!” She sped off towards her bestie.

“W- well… l- let’s get a m- move on” Alphys followed her girlfriend’s footsteps, not literally, her legs were too small. Everyone else followed as well.

Once everyone made it back to the kitchen they found Frisk hugging Papyrus’s legs as he handled a bag of boxes, spaghetti boxes.

“HUMAN! IT IS A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus set down the box as Frisk let go of his legs.

Everyone in the house looked in confusion as Frisk set Flowey down on the kitchen counter and ran into the closet.

“W- what are they d- doing” Alphys asked shifting closer to Undyne.

“Hopefully grabbing a knife to end my suffering with…” Flowey sighed smacked his head against a wall.

~

Frisk closed the closet door and began rummaging through the jackets trying to find their own.

 _“Frisk, what_ are _you doing?”_ Chara poked their head through the door as they asked their partner a question.

Frisk turned to them and shrugged, though it was not seen as the closet was too dark. They turned back and jumped back a bit as a jacket fell on them.

 _“You okay there?”_ They heard a small noise meaning they were alright _“Okay… since you want everyone to wait outside the closet I’ll be just outside if you need be, holler is anything happens!”_ They flew back through the wall.

Frisk fiddled with the jack that fell on them as they putt heir arm through a sleeve.

A few minutes later Frisk opened the door and walked out of the closet to find everyone sitting at the table chatting and eating the last slices of pie.

At the sound of boots hitting the ground everybody turned to them.

There Frisk stood, dark red hat on their head, purple jacket, and magenta snow pants on. They also, somehow, had their boots on.

They spun around showing off their new outfit before pointing finger guns at everyone with a smirk.

Toriel laughed as she walked up to them and removed the hat “Oh my, you are a funny child, but might I ask what all this winter attire is for? You said it was only necessary for being outside and it is far to late to be playing outside” Be started to unzip their jacket but Frisk shook their head and stepped back.

Toriel looked at them in confusion. Everyone else had the same though, _what is this kid planning?_ Flowey had even turned to look in curiosity.

Frisk picked up the hat Toriel had dropped and put it back on their head. After they walked to the counter and picked up Flowey in his pot.

“What the- Frisk, put me down!” They ignored Flowey for the most part and put a hand to their chin as they looked between the door and window.

They patted Flowey’s head down as he swore at them for touching him. They held him tight against their chest as they ran towards the window, Sans had a hand outstretched ready to turn them blue if needed but for once he was too slow as they jumped and hit the window.

They slid through it as it was the window Papyrus constantly broke when he jumped out of it so they had made it into a dog flag style window. It was a window overall but it could fly up like a dog door, less expensive then replacing a window every Thursday.

Frisk hit the with an ‘ugh’ sound as everyone looked in horror.

They slowly stood up and shook their head to rid their face if snow, they turned back to see Sans running towards the window and Toriel had a hand to her mouth.

“kid?!” They started to run into the forest as Toriel panicked.

“I- What happened?” Everyone turned to Toriel “T- they ran away? Right in front of me… did I- I do something wrong? I though they were happy…”

“NGAAAAAH!” Undyne summoned a spear as ran towards the door grabbing her jacket from the rack “Don’t worry, I’ll catch em and bring em back unharmed!” She ran out the door and down the path Frisk took.

Sans put a hand on Toriel shoulder “Don’t worry I’ll go-” he noticed a piece of paper on the ground in front of the closet, he used his magic and it flew into his hand.

It was a piece of paper with words written in Frisk’s hand writing.

It read:

**_Everyone follow me.  
Everyone._ **

Sans turned around and handed the paper to Toriel, she read it before walking over and grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

“YOUR MAGESTY? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PLAYING IN THE SNOW, WE MUST FIND THE HUMAN!” Papyrus stepped forward.

“They want us to… follow them, I do not know why but I fear something may happen if we do not” She opened the door and ran he path Frisk and Undyne took.

Sans felt his eye burning, he ignored Papyrus’s calls for him.

The kid ran away, with Flowey.

The only thing he could think of right now was a RESET.

But… were they so cruel as to make everyone watch as they ripped away their happy life?

Before Alphys could speak up he teleported away and to Toriel.

Only Alphys and Papyrus were left in the kitchen. Alphys turned to Papyrus “I- I guess we sh- should follow?” Papyrus nodded and they walked to the door.

~

Frisk came up to a road, they lived up hill and away from the town so there were very few, they got unlucky and came across one.

As they looked to their left they saw a faint glow of blue. Undyne.

They quickly looked right, no cars. They ran across the road.

 _“Frisk! What are you doing? Where are we going?!”_ Chara yelled floating beside them.

Flowey had shut up every since a tree branch hit him and scratched his face.

Frisk shrugged and they dodged left to avoid hitting a tree.

“Where are you ya punk! You’re makin everybody worry!” It sounded like Undyne, she was close, which means mom couldn’t have been that far behind.

They stopped as they saw a giant hill in front of them. Smileing they checked their phone before running. They still had time.

~

Toriel and Sans had caught up with Undyne and all three ran, carefully following the child sized footsteps.

Sans caught site of a giant hill, he began to sweat.

“um… not to worry but… I think they ran up that hill…” Toriel looked at where he was pointing and began to run even faster.

Her child might be in danger and she won’t- can’t, lose another because of her blindness.

“Woah, wait up Toriel!” She showed no signs on slowing down “All right, Sans, pick up the pace!” They both began to run faster.

~

Frisk stopped on the top of the hill, they set Flowey down on the ground and reached into their jacket.

 _“What are you doing?”_ “What are we doing here?” Again, they shrugged as pulled out a gun. A flare gun.

They pointed it up into the air and covered their ears as best they could before pulling the trigger and firing it.

~

Undyne, Toriel, and Sans all saw the flare go up into the air.

Now all three were starting to sweat.

They had given Frisk a flare gun to signify where they were if there were in rouble.

They place it was fired from?

The top of the hill.

Sans decided he had enough running as he was starting to get tired and took everyone up in a short cut, Even Papyrus and Alphys where ever they were, to the top of the hill.

Once everyone was there they saw Frisk lying on their back on the snow looking up at the sky.

Toriel ran up to the and scooped them into a hug.

“Oh, my child! Are you all right? Are you hurt?” She started to look at them to check for injury’s.

They waved her off and pointed to the sky.

Everyone stood there and looked up at the sky as explotions went off in many different colors.

 _“Fireworks…”_ Chara muttered staring at the lights.

Everyone stood in awe at the sight.

Green, red, purple, yellow, blue. Every color of the rainbow in the sky.

It was… beautiful.

The Monsters first ever Fire works show.

Frisk, still watching and enjoying the show glanced to everyone.

 **“Happy New Years…”** They turned back to the show as the finale went off.

* * *

 

_* Happy New years everyone!_


	8. Spaghetti & Hydrogen Bombs

“SANS!” Papyrus burst through his brother’s bedroom door.

Sans was on his bed, snoring.

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONE, WAKE UP!” He didn’t respond…

Papyrus huffed and put a hand on his hip and one on his chin. If yelling would not wake his lazy brother up, what would?

A lightbulb lit up near Papyrus, he threw it in the trash.

Back to thinking…

Wait, lightbulb! Perfect! Papyrus grabbed the bulb out of the trash tornado and cleaned it off before stepping and standing on Sans’s bed not minding the fact Sans was still on it.

He reached for the light fixture and screwed in the magically appearing lightbulb. The room lit up and Sans groaned.

“bro… just like… five minute… ugggggggg” he began to snore again.

Papyrus reached down and lifted Sans up like a baby and held him by his armpits, or, bonepits? He started to shake him.

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS VERY IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU!” Papyrus stopped shaking his brother as his face turned green.

“s’great paps…” Sans took a deep breath as Papyrus set him back down on the floor “so, what’s the news bro?” He asked, his natural grin appearing.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN ASKED TO COOK WITH THE TINY HUMAN! THEY SAID THAT THEY NEED FOOD FOR A SCHOOL ‘THRASH OUT PARTY’” He struck a heroic pose “SO, BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I ACCEPTED THE TINY HUMANS REQUEST” Papyrus looked around nervously.

“you nervous bro? I know I ain’t, cause I don’t let anything get _on my nerves_ ” he winked and Papyrus yelled.

“BROTHER YOU DISTRACTED ME FROM MY NERVOUSNESS! WAIT… THAT’S A GOOD THING… THANK YOU BROTHER!” He reached down and hugged his brother.

“s- so what were ya nervous about?” Sans said past being crushed.

Papyrus released him once again “I THINK THIS IS ANOTHER ATTEMPT BY THE HUMAN TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME… I FEAR THAT THEY HAVE NOT GOTTEN OVER ME, EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME!” He put a gloved hand to his forehead in a Mettaton like fashion, Sans cringed.

“don’t do that again, please, and I’m sure I’ll all be fine, I’ll be _impasta_ for them to flirt with ya with your amazing cookin skills bein shown off!” Sans stood up and walked into the hallway when there was a knock at the door.

“EEP! PRETEND I AM NOT HERE SANS! SANS GO ANSWER IT!” But before Papyrus could finish the sentence Sans was gone, most likely to Grillby’s.

Papyrus sighed and ran down the stairs, more like jumped, and went to the front door.

As he opened it a tiny blur flew towards him and hugged his legs “HUMAN! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!” Papyrus picked them up and put them on his shoulders, the Human laughed.

“Why hello Papyrus, I hope you are well?” Toriel gave him a smile.

“HELLO LADY ASGORE! YES, I AM WELL! … WELL, ME AND THE HUMAN MUST START OUR DA- I MEAN COOKING! GOODBYE, HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME!” He slammed the door, turned around and sighed.

Frisk tapped the top of Papyrus’s skull getting his attention.

He looked up, only to not see them, he turned his skull side to side in search for them.

“OH NO! IT HAS ONLY BEEN SECONDS AND I HAVE LOST THE HUMAN!” Still unaware that he was holding their feet.

Frisk giggled and tapped his skull again. Papyrus released one of their feet and began walking to the kitchen.

“WHERE COULD THAT SLIPPERY SNAIL HAVE GONE… ARE THEY…” He opened the sink door “HERE! … NO… HMM…” He ran to the couch and looked behind it “HERE?! HMM… AH HA!” He went to the kitchen, ducking as to not hit the head of the child on his shoulders.

“ARE THEY…” He grabbed them from his shoulders and brought them down “NYHE HE HE! I HAVE FOUND YOU HUMAN! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Frisk giggled as they were brought down to the ground.

“NOW, WE MUST GET THE PASTA INGREDIANTS FOR YOUR THRASH PARTY OF SCHOOLNESS!” He stomped his foot on the ground and a pot fell from the ceiling, it hit the stove top and bounced off, spilling water everywhere soaking himself and Frisk “OPPS…”

He picked up the pot, put it under the tap for 2 seconds then placed it on the stove with the upmost carefulness.

The pot was still empty due to Papyrus having not turning on the tap. Frisk didn’t comment.

Papyrus reached under the sink and grabbed the sink and pulled out a box of noodles tat was not there before.

Papyrus logic.

Papyrus handed the box to Frisk.

“NOW WE PUT IN THE NOODLES! THROW THEM WILL ALL YOUR MIGHT! SADLY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NOT HELP YOU UP TO THE POT, BUT I WILL IF YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVLY LUTLY NEED THE ASSICTANCE!” He took a step back and watched Frisk as they turned to the pot.

Frisk, now facing the pot closed one eye as they saw people in movies do when they throw stuff and raised the box.

_* Little bit higher_

They listened to their ghost friend who was standing beside them and raised their arm higher.

_* Now!_

Frisk launched the box forward, it flew up and up and up until it hit the cupboard, a container of red liquid labelled ‘Sans’s special ‘ketchup’’ rolled into the pot and splattered open. The box fell as well and landed in the pot.

_* Well… that happened_

Frisk shrugged as Chara floated beside them.

“THAT WAS AMAZING HUMAN! YOU EVEN MANAGED TO HIT THAT WEIRD GLOWLY RED CONTAINER SANS SAID TO NEVER EVER TOUCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! CONGRADULATIONS!” Papyrus reached down and hugged Frisk.

Frisk pointed to the pot and made a stirring motion with their hands.

“OH YES! WE NEED TO STIR THE PASTA! ALLOW ME TO TRY USING A TEQNIQUE UNDYNE SHOWED ME!” Papyrus took a step back and so did Frisk.

Being honest, Frisk was a little worried, for Papyrus’s safety and their own.

Papyrus’s right hand glowed a glue color and several white bones shot up threw the ground, stabbing the stove, and pot all in one. The sound of noodles breaking was heard.

Papyrus turned to Frisk who turned to him. They both turned back to the now destroyed stove.

Frisk jumped up and down and began sighing too fast for even Papyrus to understand, Chara was laughing while Papyrus’s cheekbones turned orange.

“I… I THINK I MIGHT HAVE GONE A BIT OVER BOARD ON THAT ONE…” He cleared his throat(?) “WORRY NOT! FOR I, HAVE A SOLUTION!” He waved his hand and the bones disappeared, the stove and pot still consisted on many holes along with many noodle bits on the floor and counter.

Papyrus cleared his throat again to gain Frisks attention he walked to the stove and reached for the burner dial but only found a hole, he winced.

“I… HAVE ANOTHER IDEA THAT IS SURE TO WORK!” He ran back to the sink cupboard, opened it, and took a sphere… with a delta rune on it.

Papyrus held it up with pride “THIS, IS A MAGIC FIRE MAKER! MADE BY HIS MAGESTY HIMSELF DURING THE WAR! I THINK YOU HUMANS CALL IT EITHER A… INCENDERARY GRENADE OR HYDROGEN BOMB… YOU HUMANS HAVE WEIRD NAMES FOR SIMPLE THINGS!”

He pulled the tapped it with a glowing hand and the sphere lit up red, it flashed to white he back to red. “DEPLOYING THE MAGIC FIRE MAKER!” He yelled throwing the bomb into the pot and placing a lid on it.

The bomb started to make a ticking sound that grew ever faster with each passing second.

Before Frisk could move he pot exploded. Thankfully Papyrus had used himself as a shield to shield them from sharp iron shrapnel.

When the two looked at the pot they found that… there was no pot… or stove… or wall.

In its place was a giant flying monster that looked to be made of spaghetti! Papyrus squealed as Undyne burst through the front door donning her royal guard armour.

“I felt a giant flux of fire magic here, I came as fast as I… what the fuuuuuuuuuu- fudgeing hell is that…” Undyne readied a spear and charged at it “NGAAAAAAAH!”

Papyrus stepped in front of her, Frisk did the same but in front of Papyrus “NO, UNDYNE DO NOT HURT IT! IT IS SPAGHETTI! I USED ONE OF HIS MAGESTYS FIRE MAKERS AND IT MADE THIS!” He turned around squealing at the flying spaghetti monster in excitement.

He turned back to Undyne “CAN WE KEEP IT?!” His eyes turned into stars.

Undyne looked at the… thing, it whimpered. Her spear disappeared as she sighed “Fine, but if that thing hurts anybody I’m making soup out of it!” Papyrus nodded, picked up Frisk with a ‘huh’ and jumped onto the monsters back(?).

“I SHALL NAME YOU… RAVIOLI!” Ravioli purred and turned away from the house.

“TOO GREATNESS RAVIOLI NYHE HE HE!” Ravioli flew off into the sunrise with Papyrus and Frisk on its back.

Undyne held her nose and shook her head.

“What chaos have I just allowed to happen…” she asked herself walking out the hole in the wall back to her house.

**~**

An hour later Sans teleported back into the house, he felt a breeze from the kitchen. He turned and saw… there was no kitchen, only a giant hole and the smell of fire and spaghetti.

Sans groaned “i was gone for two hours… two hours!” he sighed and took a shortcut back to Grillby’s.


	9. Undertale

I ran from my home… no, prison. I ran to the mountain, the mountain everyone feared, the one everyone told everyone to never go to.

I ran until I couldn’t see them or my ‘home’… I was in a cave, I tripped, I fell.

Thought I died, how lucky for me I didn’t… that’s was a joke, I was actually crying because I didn’t die.

A kid found me, literally, a kid. I was found by a humanoid goat kid named Asriel. He brought me to his home, the castle.

Heh, was walking with royalty, not the first time.

I met his family, they were quite… terrifying at first. I punched who I think was the queen when I first saw her…

After that they apparently adopted me? I don’t know why they were so nice to me, they said I would never be able to leave because of a magical barrier.

That still didn’t explain why they were so nice or… why they adopted a brat like me when I… punched them a few times… heh, got the King in the eye a couple of times. Hey, old habits die hard, like me.

The Queen or… mom as I… asked to call her, enrolled me in school. I was afraid, there weren’t any other Humans in the Underground, thought I was gunna get bullied because of it.

Mom, her names Toriel, I guess saw this? And said that I could be homeschooled with Asriel, I agreed. They seem nice.

In one of our ‘classes’, I say them like that because it wasn’t really class, we could just leave whenever wanted, as long as we stayed for two hours. Anyways, one day, mom said taught me about the ‘Barrier’ because I asked her about it.

She said that they we needed seven Human Souls to break the Barrier so I asked her why they didn’t just kill me.

She… she seemed upset that I asked that. I apologized about it several times even though she said it was okay.

Later that day they said it was because Asriel brought me to them. I’m starting to think they would have killed me if he wasn’t there.

A few months later we made dad a pie, as you know, we accidentally poisoned him. Asriel was sad, stayed in our room for a long deration of time. I stayed outside and tried to laugh it off, I think Asriel got the wrong impression because of that. He sort of avoided me for a bit.

Later I came up with a plan, kill myself and have Asriel absorb my Soul, kill 6 other Humans then free everyone. I didn’t want everyone to be trapped down there… I made friends. Asriel, Lily, Gerson, Gaster…

But… as you know, things never go per plan, Asriel didn’t want to kill I got a bit angry and tried to take over our body, he was stronger than me being the original host.

We died and his dust spread across the garden.

Many, many years later Frisk fell, met Flowey who, I didn’t know was Asriel at the time.

When we saw mom, I tried to run up to her and hug her… I couldn’t.

They had to fight mom, they accidentally killed her, I was mad but wasn’t for long, they could turn back time.

We spared her next time. Later we met Gaster’s kids, I could tell they were them because they felt like Gaster, he used his blue magic on my whenever I got into dangerous stuff, they both felt like him.

In Waterfall, we saw Lily’s daughter, Undyne. She… tried to kill Frisk… she is very unlike her mother in a lot of ways but, very similar, passionate they both were, violent… that’s where they differ.

Apparently Gaster left or something? Cause a lizard named Alphys had his job. Could tell she was bad news from the moment I saw her, and how she reacted to the toasters ‘shows’, such a bad actress… And she proved me right with the True Lab stuff… Gaster talked about DETERMINATION and asked mom and dad if he could o some tests with some of mine, I accepted but… mom fireballed his butt while he was running away screaming for mercy.

We fought dad… we had to fight him. Didn’t talk much more than necessary. That Flowey ended up killing him and taking the Souls of Six Human’s who fell down after me and Asriel died. I did NOT like that creepy abomination he became…

My mind kept calling him Photoshop Flowey but… he didn’t like photoshopped to us… heh, guess that’s your guys’ fault. I just called him Omega Flowey.

We LOADED after, did the True Lab blah blah blah.

When we came back to dad mom interrupted and hit him… that made me sad the first time. Everyone came but so did As-… Flowey.

He became Asriel again though! He then turned into the God of Hyperdeath, heh! He made that character up when I first was adopted by them.

I made myself a character of myself, Chara, the demon that comes when you call its name.

We laughed about it for a while.

It turned out Asriel just missed me… I- I miss you too Asriel, I’m sorry I got us killed…

Anyways! Heh, he broke the Barrier, fulfilling the prophecy of the Angel of Death.

Frisk did a thing a few months after the Barrier broke. They RESET the timeline. They told me they were curious, I couldn’t blame them. I would want to re do it again if I could, it was… fun.

But then the killing started, it began with the dummy, then Froggit, I was confused at first… then we killed mom… I say we because… by then I felt the power we were gaining… I urged them to kill her when they hesitated.

We killed Papyrus next, we both cried a bit after that.

I have to admit; the killing did get me curious. What would happen if we killed everyone? “I don’t like this” I said. Heh, what a pitiful excuse!

Oh… you already heard that line before? Well, I’d expect you to, no one can just have the power to reset time and NOT kill everyone you once knew and loved.

We’re all pitiful excuses for Human beings, murdering because we can, because you ‘think you are above consequences’. Heard that one too? Wow, you really are a special kind of freak.

That one too? Wow, really running out of material… but, you’d know all about that, huh Jack? Jamie? Oliver, Dan, Jenna?

Some of you are probably scared shitless, about, two or three? You know me name so… why can’t I know yours?

After we cut down Undyne the Undying I asked Frisk what got them curious to commit Genocide.

They said they didn’t want to, they really didn’t want to. They only were because someone was curious.

That’s what got _me_ curious, they said someone, not themselves. They were referring to another person an… outside force… not me or them.

But, I know better then to think they did that of there free will. **You sickos got curious and made them slaughter their family like rodents.** If anything, you are the once deserving to burn in hell, you’d have company at least, you’d be with other sickos.

We killed Sans, I started to root for him on the fifth attempt. Was just screaming profanities at him by try 94.

The power we got. I was kind of drunk from it. Not alcohol. Being… heh, drunk on power.

After we killed Sans I was just… numb… dad warned me about LOVE and what too much can do, 20 and you become completely numb to everything. Any more and… he didn’t know.

I killed Asgore after that. They hesitated.

Flowey… I gained a moment of myself. I gave you a choose. The moment before killing Flowey? Was the last time you could close the ‘game’ and RESET. But no.

You kept going.

You MADE ME kill him. I didn’t want to after learning he was Asriel but… heh, you monsters MADE ME! It felt like someone was guiding me as I cut him apart, tore off his petals, cause my brother. MY BROTHER, unbearable pain!

I stopped you after, you gave me Frisks Soul. I RESET the world.

Frisk did a Pacifist Run, was nice, became friends. You probably traumatized them with your curiosity by the way.

We became friends, freed everyone. But, we had a deal. I had Frisks Soul. Your only link between your world, and ours. And I don’t want you coming back.

Have fun with your Soulless Pacifist Run you fuckers.

I, am Chara. And that, was my Undertale.


	10. Fight Of The Past lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore...

The Human stepped into the Throne Room, grass shifting under his feet.

He would have retied his bandana but he lost it some place in the forest. As he stepped into the bright room, he saw two goat like Monsters.

Both were in front of golden thrones. These must be who the Royal Scientist told him about, the King and Queen of all Monsters.

As he stepped onto the flowers they were alerted of his presence, the male goat, the king, turned to him, smile disappearing.

The Queen was the same, frowning to him, not out of hatred or malice, but out of sadness.

“Ah, you must be the Human everyone has warned me about” He stood up, dusting off his cape as he did so.

The Human took a step back, afraid. No, he could do this, he had to get home!

_* You are filled with Bravery!_

The voice in his head said, he never really minded it, ignored it mostly.

A minute later the Queen stood as well, she wasn’t wearing any armour, she was in a regal purple robe with that symbol he has seen before on it. She sighed and turned to the side.

“I will not fight Asgore, do what you will…” She walked away, standing at another doorway, blocking it.

The king, Asgore took a step forward.

“Human… it was nice to meet you…” eye contact remained unbroken “goodbye”

The orange dressed Human got into a fighting stance, ready to fight when fire surrounded him!

Breaking stance, he turned around. Another ring of fire surrounded him, this time higher so he couldn’t jump, then a third.

With the familiar blip sound his orange Soul appeared in front of him.

Without warning, the fire shot forward, avoiding his Soul, and went for him.

He screamed as the flames attacked him, burning him.

Moments later he fell to the ground.

“Tori… it is done” Toriel turned around, wiping a tear away at the sight of the burnt Human corpse.

She picked up a jar from around the corner and walked forward, when she got to the Human Souls, she gently put it in the jar, sealing it with magic when it was inside.

She turned around “Here…” She extended the jar to Asgore. He walked forward, taking the jar from her hands and walking to the Barrier.

Toriel stayed behind, kneeling down, she brushed hair off the Humans face “We did not even know your name…” Sighing, she picked up the body and walked out of the room, down a staircase.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she entered a room with seven caskets, one of the m were red, it had their child’s body it in, Chara, reserved with magic so it would not rot.

One of the hearts on the others turned orange, signifying Asgore had set the jar into its resting place.

Walking to the casket, it opened, revealing an empty, clean tomb, she carefully set the body into it, folding his hands over his stomach.

As she turned around and walked away the casket closed.

Walking up the stairs she wiped more tears from her eyes.

“I cannot believe we have come to this… murder of the innocent…”

She turned back to the throne room, Asgore had not yet returned, he must be in the surface collecting more Souls to break the Barrier.

She sat on her throne and looked down at the few golden flowers on the ground.

“When we return to the surface, will we really destroy humanity? It seems a bit much…” She sighed.

“Yeah… it does…” Toriel jerked her head around for the source of the voice.

“Down here!” She looked down to the garden, she saw only flowers- wait, did one just move?

One of the flowers turned up towards her “Oh, hello there, sorry, I did not see you, did you need anything?”

The flower smiled “Um… yes, actually, oh, my names Flowey, Flowey the flower by the way!”

“It is nice to meet you Flowey, what is it you need?” She stood up off the throne and knelt down to Flowey, extending a hand to him- them?

A second later she realised Flowey had no arms “Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot not all Monsters have-” she was cut off by a vine loosely rapping around her paw, shaking, she smiled again.

“The thing I have is… a question, is d- Asgore really taking the Soul to gather more through the Barrier?” they asked, worried.

Toriel nodded sadly “Yes, he is past the Barrier now, most likely enjoying the sun before going to the village of the Humans”

Flowey made a confused face “Past the Barrier? I can burrow underground, he’s just staring at it, the Barrier the Soul in hand”

Toriel furrowed her brows and stood up.

“If that is all, thank you, I must… attend to some thing, thank you for telling me this Flowey” Flowey nodded and burrowed back underground.

Toriel stood up and walked towards the Barrier.

As she was in the room with a small amount of sunlight in it, she saw the back of Asgore’s cape from here, he wasn’t past the Barrier.

Now she was even more confused. She though he would go through the Barrier and get more Souls to free them, so, why hasn’t he gone yet?

She walked forward and Asgore turned around, he must have heard her claws hitting the ground.

“Tori… what are you doing here?” His voice calm.

“Asgore, why have you not absorbed the Soul yet?” She asked bluntly, stopping in front of him. He looked shocked and took a step out of the Barrier.

“Absorb the Soul? Why would I do that now?” Toriel looked at him annoyed.

“So you can cross the Barrier and gather more Souls to free us” She huffed, crossing her arms.

Asgore looked at her, slight anger in his eyes.

“I will not go the Humans, they trapped us down here in this prison, I will not go to them begging for mercy!” He set the Soul on the ground, it disappeared under the rock.

“What? Why? It is the quickest way to freedom! Asgore!”

“Tori, I will not go to them, I will let them come to us! I will make them free _us_ ” He threw a hand to the Barrier.

Toriel gasped and took a step back.

“W- Why? Do you want our people to stay down here and suffer when they could be enjoying the sunlight by days’ end?” Both slowly started to walk towards the throne room.

“Tori… I have made up my mind, we will wait for more to fall, then, with their Souls, we will be free” He stepped into the Throne Room.

Toriel shook her head “No!”

Asgore turned to her confused, Toriel stepped to the back of the room.

“I will not allow our people to suffer down here! Asgore… take the Soul and… and go murder more children or…” tears weld up in her eyes “I will stop you…”

Asgore gasped, eyes wide “Tori…” He slowly made his way to her “I do not want to fight you… please, let us discuses this, over I nice cup of tea to calm you” A fire ball appeared in her hands.

“This is the last warning I will provide Asgore… cross the barrier… or… or call off this war!” Her other hand lit on fire.

Asgore narrowed his eyes slightly “This is a war for our freedom, are _you_ saying you would rather stay down here for all eternity?”

Toriel nodded “I… I never did like this plan, this war. You killing… no. Murdering, that Human _child_ got me to see that…”

“Tori… plea-” “Do not ‘Tori’ me! I will not stand down from this Asgore!” Toriel surrounded herself in a ring of fire, flames slowly creeping towards Asgore.

Asgore took a step back “You ae serious about this… aren’t you… I will not kill you but…”

“You will _defend_ yourself? Hmmf, I too, shall defend myself… but, I am different, I am one for my people! I will fight you until the day I dust!”

 

**[“Undertale - Heartache (Toriel Battle) Orchestra Cover” by kage49]**

“Tori… what you are doing is mad-” A fireball shot by his arm, he stared at Toriel in shock. A look of determination present on her face, she would not be giving up.

Asgore started to back up towards the Throne Room as Toriel sent more fire towards him, he countered with his own fire, only using it to defend himself, never attacking.

Once they were in the gardenous throne room attacked once more.

The fire at her feet grew brighter, burning the grass around her.

She waved her hands in front of herself, fire appearing where she trailed. With the flick of her wrist it went towards Asgore.

As much as Asgore tried to dodge the attacks two hit him, doing reasonable damage.

**-160**

Her attack was 80 and the Dreemurr’s are the strongest Monsters.

Asgore saw light from behind him, turning his head he saw a wall of flames, it fired each flame like an bullet, fast and all at once.

Summoning his red trident, he made his own wall of flames, blocking the attack.

He turned back to his wife “Tori! Stop this! Fighting it only meant to express one’s feelings! Not attacking!”

“These are my feelings! Stop this or end it!” Her flames turned from the soft yellow color to a bright red.

She put her hands together and closed her eyes, a helix of flames appeared from her and came to Asgore quickly.

Asgore moved so he was in the middle on the helix, swinging his trident he hit the fireballs, sending them back to Toriel accidentally.

**-450**

Her HP bar decreased by a quarter.

Toriel struggled to stay up, Asgore attempted to run over to her but she threw a  fireball at him to stop him.

**-30**

“Stay… away… I- I cannot give up… I… will not let you tarnish our children’s name by the act of war! A- Asriel always asked Chara about Human culture… he was fascinated by it… and you wish to destroy every last Human… I…” She stood up, her robe partially burnt.

Her hands lit on fire again, this time, the flames were white, pure white, the hottest of fire “I will not allow you to do this!”

Asgore stepped back as she shot her hand forward, sending a barrage of fire at him, he managed to hit all of the attack away.

Running was heard from the hallway a blue fish woman entered the throne room, a glowing blue saber in hand.

Lily, Captain of the Royal Guard.

Both turned to her.

“What’s going on?! I heard fighting and…” She stopped talking as she saw Asgore, trident at the ready and Toriel, surrounded in white fire.

“W- What’s happening?” Toriel turned to Lily, pleading.

“Asgore said he would will not use the Soul from the Human to gather more… he would rather wait for another… I cannot allow the destruction of an entire race of people when all of the ones who trapped us here are long dead!”

She turned to Asgore.

“I will not go crawling to the Humans for mercy, I will let them come to us, let them free us” His voice firm.

“W- which one of you started this?”

“I did… I admit to that, I… I will fight Asgore to make him stop this until I am dust” She stated, voice firm and never wavering.

Lily nodded, and readied her saber, she walked to Asgore.

“L- Lily, what are you” Lily stood next to him and faced Toriel.

“Lady Toriel, my queen, I have to ask you to stand down and stop fighting” Lily put her helmet back on, it covering everything except her eyes to see.

Toriel started at them bewildered then angry “You stand by him? The Human, we did not even know him for minutes and they were dead!”

“Sacrifices must be made for free-” “THEY WERE A CHILD!” She screamed, more tears running down her face.

 

**[“Overtale OST: 023b - Heartache” by OvertaleRPG]**

“Your majesty! You are out numbered! Stand down before I am forced to take action!” Lily took stance, sword ready, multiple other glowing swords appeared behind her.

Asgore readied his trident too.

Toriel was scared, very scared. Fighting against her captain, who she trained, and her husband. She might have been able to last against Asgore for a day or two since they were matched in strength and experience but with Lily? She had a feeling they would win. She needed to stay strong, to stay brave.

“Lily… why do you stand by him? He will make up stay here for longer than needed! I do not want to fight you Lily…” Toriel looked sad.

“You taught me well, I know how to stand by ground and… even if I do not fully agree with what he is doing… I have to protect him”

Toriel looked down at the ground for a moment…

“That is how it is… I see, my guard and my h- ex-husband…” Asgore staggered back at the ex part.

“As I said… I will _never_ give up… I will _never_ stand down… if you wish to stop me…” she sent a hotter and bright barrage of fire at them “you must kill me!”

~

After a long battle, they fought for hours upon hours, the throne room was in ruin, Toriel throne almost burnt to a crisp and the grass burned away, scorch marks along the rocky walls.

Both sides were extremely tired, Lily had to shed her armour for the heat had almost burned her.

Asgore’s cape was no more and the same went for Toriel’s.

Asgore and Toriel were both at Low HP, Lily was at about half.

Toriel never did focus on Lily in fear of killing her, she was a fish Monster, so she went for Asgore.

Both sides had switched sides of the room, Asgore was standing in the doorway to the hall of the Barrier while Lily was where the throne was. Toriel was by the exit of the room.

Toriel knew she would defeated soon, from exhausted or death so she had a plan. Run away and stop any other Humans from leaving the RUINS.

“Y- your majesty! I- It’s over! Give up!” Lily stabbed her saber into the ground to use as a crutch.

“N- No… I- I can’t! If I fail… he-” she pointed to Asgore “will kill again!”

“I am doing this to avenge out children, Asriel and Chara” Asgore said weakly “Can you not see that?”

Toriel sent another fire ball at him.

**-12**

Almost nothing of his HP went down.

“‘Avenging’? Asriel, when he was dying _in your arms_ said to not blame the Humans… that they attacked out of _fear_!” She took some breaths “He asked us not to blame or be mad at them… doing this… t- this war… is blatantly disrespecting his last wish!” She yelled with what strength she had.

She had to flee… she didn’t want to listen to another word. Turning around she ran as fast as she could away, turning left she ran jumped down the staircase and towards the coffins.

She opened the first one she saw, the red one.

Inside laid a body, covered in a few wrappings as an extra preservative. Torie tore off what wrapping she could and threw them into the sides of the coffin.

Picking up Chara’s body she turned back to the stair case. She saw shadows at the top.

She turned to a brick wall, stepped forward and pressed a brick. The wall slid open, she ran down the hallway is provided.

The wall closed behind her. This path… lead to each area, the RUINS was a few hours run.

She stopped running and began walking, looking down at Chara’s body she brushed some hair out of their face.

“Do not worry my child…” She smiled “I will give you a proper burial”

Turning back down the hall, she began running once more.


	11. The NEXUS (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3

Frisk felt the sun shining brightly this morning, must have forgotten to close their blinds.

Opening their eyes, they saw Sans hanging above them.

“heya kid” Screaming, Frisk flailed as they fell from their bed and onto the wooden floor.

Not really… how they wanted the morning to go… Oh yeah! Monsters were on the surface, and have been for the past few months, 4 if they recall.

**“Ow…”** their floor-muffled voice reaching the skeleton.

“heh, seems the floor needed a hug, right?” He joked helping them up, rolling their eyes they shoed him out so they could get dressed.

“alright, alright, with all this shoeing your doing I’d think you didn’t have a _sole_ ” He chuckled as Frisk did one final push and closed the door.

Sighing they wiped their forehead.

_“Not even 12 minutes and you already pushed out the trash bag”_

Yes but- hey! That’s not nice!

Chara shrugged from across the room as they turned to the window, staring out to the mountain.

…

There is was again… this… urge, this urge to go to the mountain, to where the Barrier once stood all those months ago…

They didn’t want to go but this urge was getting stronger and stronger each passing day.

Shaking their head, they yawned and walked over to their wardrobe, opened it, and picked out their new sweater, still purple and blue but new, their old one got trashed by some mean Humans last week.

Once they were changed into their sweater and shorts with their clothes thrown into a bin they exited the room, Sans wasn’t in the hall.

They made a left and hit something, or, someone.

Both parties stumbled and fell. Frisk opened their eyes again, rubbing their head and saw Asriel, their brother a foot away from them doing the same.

**“Oh, sorry Azzy, didn’t see you there, heh** ” Asriel stood up and extended Frisk a hand for help, they took it and stood up as well.

“It’s all right Frisk, I wasn’t either, you going downstairs?” They nodded as Chara walked up behind them, they quickly waved to them and they did the same “Let’s go then, I smell chocolate waffles!” Chara’s bright red eyes lit up at that and rushed down before either child could take a step.

Both sighed and shook their head as they followed the chocolate crazed Human.

Once down the stairs the smell of cinnamon hit their nose and they rushed into the kitchen.

Toriel placed two cinnamon flavoured waffles onto a plate and slid it to where she heard tiny Human feet running.

Frisk smiled up to her and she ruffled their hair causing them to pout “Good morning my child, did you sleep well? I made some cinnamon waffles just for you knowing how much you love them” Frisk smiled, thanked her and took the plate, sitting in between Chara and Sans.

Asriel sat on the other side of Chara and took a bite of a waffle, most likely a chocolate one.

Frisk cut apart a part the breakfast and put it in their mouth, smiling as the cinnamon flavoured Monster magic food dissolved on their tongue.

“seemccamon is enjoying their breakfast” Sans punned taking a drink from a bottle of ketchup.

Asriel groaned from the pun while Frisk, Chara, and Toriel laughed.

“Oh hehe, it also seems like you are breaking the fast on your puns” Sans chuckled but other than that no one else laughed.

“Oh come on my children, that was funny!” A few second later she huffed and acted offended by crossing her arms and looking away.

“aw don’t mind them Tori, they don’t have a _sans_ of humor is all” That got Toriel to laugh.

* * *

 

“Now hurry my children, it is almost time for school, you do not want to be late now do we?” Toriel ushered Asriel into the houses main hall as Sans grabbed a chocolate bar from Chara’s coat pocket.

_“Hey!”_ “sorry kid, Tori said no chocolate for you at school, you know what happened last time…” Sans turned around and disappeared around a corner.

Grumbling they walked up to Frisk.

As they came up Frisk turned around to them and tilted their head to the side.

_“I’m all right… looks like I’m getting no chocolate today… hmm…”_ They stroked an imaginary beard _“I think one of the kids brings chocolate on Fridays, yeah!”_ Frisk furrowed their brows and pouted to Chara.

_“Nope, not gunna work this time! Let’s go!”_ Chara marched forward grabbing Frisks hood dragging them along.

Asriel opened and closed the door once everyone was out.

As they walked down the side walk to school they saw other kids walking, mainly Monsters but some with Humans and some children going to school.

Monster district for ya!

At one point Chara wanted to buy a nice cream but this time Frisk dragged them by their hood away, “Oh, see ya later!” the nice cream guy said as they left the cart.

As they walked Frisk stopped and turned to the side, staring at the mountain.

A few second later Chara noticed a distinct lack of a certain pacifist and stopped Asriel. “Woah, what’s wrong Chara?” He asked.

Chara turned around and saw Frisk staring at the mountain, Mt. Ebott.

_“That…”_ They said quietly as they walked towards Frisk.

Once they started walking Frisk fell to their knees, holding their head, whimpering. Their eyes clenched shut as they looked towards the ground.

_Come                    This way_

_You must…_

_Follow…_

_Listen to our voices_

_Frisk…_

_**We must**_

The words raced through Frisks mind as they silently wished them to stop.

_“Frisk! Frisk are you okay?!”_ The voice… Chara’s.

_“Frisk answer me, what’s happening”_ The urge… no, they don’t want to!

Their feet unwillingly tried to make them stand up but Asriel caught them and made them sit. Whatever was controlling their legs stopped as it realised it wouldn’t win right now.

“Frisk, what’s wrong, please, tell us” Asriel asked desperately.

Slowly Frisk raised their hand and pointed forward, their siblings looked to where they were pointed to. The mountain.

_“The mountain, what’s so speci- AH!”_ Chara fell to their side as they held their head, the same words rushing through their mind, telling them I go to the mountain.

Frisk faintly heard the murmuring of by standers as they clutched their head.

Once the pain was less, still not bearable was less, they opened one eye open and extended their arm.

They knew why this was happening but… they didn’t want to go… they knew only one option.

Two words floated in front of them, two options.

**RESET    Continue**

Asriel gasped as he saw Frisk reach for the RESET button, he grabbed their hand to try and stop them but with an unknown strength they continued, desperately poking their fingers forward at the button as the pain increased.

Finally, they pressed it.

And all in an instant, the pain disappeared, but a new pain was going to- OW!

Yup… falling.

They already knew, they were on a bed of golden flowers.

They tried to speak to Chara.

_* …_

They got no response but knew they were there. They walked onto Flowey.

Once they got to him a vine instantly wrapped around their feet as Flowey appeared in front of them.

“Why did you RESET Frisk?! We could have helped you! What was happening couldn’t been so bad that you… you… RESET…” They felt the vines loosen.

“W- was it something I did… something someone did? Is it our fault?” Tears fell from Flowey’s eyes onto the ground.

Even if Flowey can’t feel emotions, at the start of a RESET his Soul hasn’t fully… left him so he was remnants of emotions for a few minutes.

As they could walk they went up to Flowey and hugged him, the flower crying onto their shoulder.

**“No… it wasn’t”** Was all Frisk said before Flowey burrowed away, Toriel walking in.

…

“H U M A N  D O N T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  P A L ?” Before he could say anything more Frisk turned around and extended a hand, the person doing the same.

Um…

No whoopee cushion in the hand trick? But it’s always funny!

“yeah, no trick, I’ll just straight to the point kid, what happened, get bored on your walk?” They shook their head “then what? know what, not now, we’ll talk at Grillby’s” Both walked to the next area, Frisk hiding behind the lamp.

Frisk passed by Sans in Waterfall, he offered to go out to Grillby’s, they denied and continued walking.

Chara hadn’t spoke unless an action needed it.

…

Frisk entered the Judgment Hall.

“So, you’ve finally made it” The dark Sans like figure said.

“Not gunna do this shpel since you know it already and you’ve been avoiding me since Waterfall, what gives?” The darkness disappeared and Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Frisk stepped forward.

Sans sighed “not gunna say? ok, we’ll talk later, good luck” he disappeared leaving just them in the Hall alone, they continued walking.

…

The giant screen flashed as the light blue Soul speared on it, knifes.

**Please…**

It said before they pressed ACT, the orange Soul on screen now.

**Listen Frisk…**

It disappeared as they went back to Flowey.

The rest of the Soul segments went by, each of them pleading them to listen by some words less then fours every time.

As the screen fizzled the yellow Soul disappeared, all six coming out of it and flying to them and Chara, who had made themselves known but didn’t talk.

As the Souls threw healing they spoke two at a time.

                                **This is…**

**What we…**

**Must do…**

They now spoke in unison.

**We must**

They went back to Flowey and slashed at him.

…

ASRIEL DREEMURR

The words faded as Asriel raised his arms, stars falling from the sky.

As stars fell they jumped left and right, gingerly stepping forward as one grazed their back.

No one spoke aside from Asriel with his regular lines.

…

**“I want to stay with you…”** They said quietly as they looked away from the mountain into the sunset.

Toriel smiled and wordlessly took theirs and Chara’s hands, leading both down the mountain. Asriel left with Asgore.

…

Chara had gone missing a month ago…

When they left, all they left was a note by Frisks bed side with a rushed drawing of a mountain.

It had been four months, four months since they, Chara and Asriel released Monsters from their rocky prison.

From how Sans and Asriel acted they had either forgotten about them RESETTING last on their walk or decided to drop the topic completely.

It was May 11th 201X, Thursday night. One day before they last RESET from the… pain…

Frisk sat on their bed, staring at the wall in front of them, a half-filled backpack beside them. They knew if they stayed they would RESET again tomarrow so, they wouldn’t stay.

Standing up Frisk grabbed the backpack by the strap and slung it over their arm.

They turned to the window which looked out to Mt. Ebott, their Soul pulsed with the need to leave, they listened to it.

Turning to their bedroom door they walked to it, opening it they saw Sans. Stepping back Sans did the same.

“what ya doing up kid? ain’t t like… 11?” His pinpricks moved to their back seeing the pack on it one of his eye sockets closed a bit in confusion “what’s the pack for?” Frisk shifted nervously.

Sans moved forward as they stepped back, he held his hand out. Looking down Frisk removed the bag and reached it handed it to him.

As Sans took it he gestured them to sit down as he did in a nearby chair.

As Sans sat down and opened the bag Frisk stood by the bed. He pulled out some bagged fruit and a sandwich.

Looking at the items curiously he threw them on the bed.

A tinge of pain surfaced in Frisks head “what’s the food for? no school stuff so you’re not going anywhere for that, only thing I can think of is your running away, why?” He asked, sadness in his voice.

Frisk stared down at the floor again, nodding slightly as they briefly glanced at the open door.

As fast as they could they bolted to the door only for orange bones to shoot up from the ground, blocking the path, the bones turned blue.

They franticly turned to Sans. His arm extended as a light blue aura around it.

“now’s not the time for running kid, you know how much of a _lazybones_ I am” He lowered his arm but the bones stayed.

Sans sighed and ran a hand over his face “kid… please, why were you going to run, not just now but, the bag… Paps, Tori, Undyne and Alph, we’d all be heart broken if you were gone, and I don’t even have a heart” he chuckled.

A tear ran down Frisks face as they shook their head.

They mumbled something.

“what? I couldn’t hear” They mumbled again.

Frisk looked around, eyes landing on something ignoring it for now.

“kid, please, I can’t hear you, can you sign it?”  More tears ran from their eyes.

**“Can’t!”** They yelled turning around and running to the window, jumping they made themselves as small as possible before they smashed through the window.

As they landed on the ground a different pain went through them, not the head pain but… all over.

Well that’s what happens when you jump through a second story houses window.

Slowly standing up the turned their head to their bedroom window

Sans stood at the broken hole, eyes empty. He tried to reach forward turn their Soul blue and bring them back but before he could Frisk was already standing and running away, towards the mountain.

From the view Sans could see that they were deliberately taking a route to the mountain he hadn’t been down so he couldn’t just take a shortcut to them.

Knowing he couldn’t catch them he turned away from the window and walked out of the room, pulling out his phone and dialing some everyone. He was gunna need some help.


	12. The NEXUS (Part Two)

Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Asriel and Sans all sat in the living room. Everyone looking at Sans expectantly.

“So, why’d you call us over?!” Undyne yelled as she slammed her fist against the chairs arm (Poor chair).

Sans sighed and turned to Toriel.

“Tori… all of you, us, you know how Frisks been acting weird lately? staring up at the mountain a lot?” Everyone nodded.

“What’s this about Sans?” Asriel inquired

“i’m getting to that, well, with this behaviour I went to check up on them an hour ago, they were leaving their room when I was gunna go in, they had their backpack on” Everyone stayed quiet as they let him continue “when I looked in it, there was wrapped food, enough for a week it seemed, when I asked the kid about it they tried to run away, blocked the door before they could”

“Why would they run?” “don’t know Tori, they seemed pretty skittish before but… they did leave, they jumped through their window, before they did they said ‘ **can’t** ’ and jumped, running to the mountain by a path I can’t short cut to…” He finished hanging his head.

“they didn’t do this last timeline…” he accidentally said loudly.

“T- timeline? L- like what the l- last royal s- scientist was w- working on? I f- found his re- research” Sans looked at Alphys shocked.

He… didn’t know she found it, that’s what he gets for not spending more time with her, aw well.

“well, um… I’d explain it but we don’t have a lot of _time_ ” he chuckled, running the back of his neck.

“BROTHER, IF IT HAS TO DO WITH THE HUMAN IT MIGHT HELP US FIND OUT WHY THEY RAN OFF” Sans stayed quiet, Papyrus sighed “BROTHER… IF YOU WILL NOT TELL THEM ABOUT IT, I WILL” ‘w- what?!” Sans turned to his brother extremely shocked.

“I TAKE THAT AS A YOU WILL SAY IT, I WILL EXPLAIN WHEN WE GET THE HUMAN BACK” Papyrus lightly gestured to Sans.

“o- ok… so, a timeline is…” So for the rest of the night Sans explained timelines which lead into RESETS which lead to his nightmares and a few theories as to why Frisk might have run off.

It turns out Asgore could remember parts of timelines, by example, he knew he fought Frisk in a time Toriel hadn’t intervened and that he had killed them more than 9 times before they could defeat him. Before now he just thought they were hallucinations.

The currently most popular theory as to why Frisk had run off was because they didn’t want to hurt anyone in this timeline.

By midnight everyone had a necessary understanding of timelines and what Frisk could do and what they did do. By ‘did do’ he meant the genocide timeline, thought they had the right to know seeing as it was their lives.

“Wow, I… melted?” “T- this all s- seems very un- unbelievable Sans… b- but, with Asgore b- being able to r- remember things h- helps…” “I- I cannot believe they killed us… but, it is only Human nature to be curious and… with that power, it would not matter besides the guilt… oh my… how could I have not seen it sooner, the looks of guilt they showed when I met them Underground…” Everyone murmuring to themselves or others.

Sans waited for everyone to stop talking so he could continue.

“all right everyone, can ya quit talkin? we need to find the kid” Sans said interrupting everyone.

Asriel nodded “You said they went to Ebott?” Sans nodded then “Well the closest paths there would be our best option”

Everyone agreed to the plan and stood up simultaneously.

Once everyone was outside, it had gotten really windy since Frisk ran, they walked off the large property and divided into groups.

Asriel would go with Sans and Papyrus because it was still dark our and he had fire magic.

Toriel went with Asgore, Toriel was insistent that she stuck with him so he didn’t ‘get lost in the forest’ as she put it.

And Undyne went Alphys because Undyne had glowing spears and she didn’t want to leave Alphys alone.

“so, the kid ran…” he looked to the back of the house where Frisks window lead to, then to the mountain “that way, me, Paps and the goat _kid_ will head there”

“Yeah, me and Alph will go a bit left of where you guys are, circle around at the entrance if we can” Undyne summoned a spear as a thunder was heard, Alphys stepped closer to her.

“That is all well and good but what if they come back? Shouldn’t one of us stay here in case?” Toriel suggested, Sans hummed in though before turning back to the house, then to the mountain.

“no, if they come back, which I doubt, they’ll know we went to find them and call us, found their phone still on their table so, yeah” Undyne faced Sans and smirked.

“You’re a real good planner Sans, could’ve had a better job than sentry in the Royal Guard with this” She gestured to the three groups.

Sans shrugged “eh, nothing special, just wanna find the kid, now, lets go” He started walking forward as Papyrus hastily followed and Asriel scrambled to keep up with the energetic skeleton.

Undyne sighed and turned around, as she started to walk at a slow pace Alphys followed her holding her hand.

“We’ll find them, don’t worry Alph” Undyne tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“I- It’s not that t- that I’m w- worried about, it’s w- when we f- find them…” Despite Undyne curious and concerned look Alphys said nothing more.

Now it was just Toriel and Asgore as the house, Toriel in her regular robe but holding an umbrella in case of rain as most of their magic was fire.

Asgore would have worn a more… casual outfit but hearing the urgency in Sans voice when he called him, he had a feeling he would in for a fight and wore his royal armour, cape excluded.

Asgore turned to Toriel, a bright flame lit in his palm for light “Let us find them then, our child” Toriel would had corrected Asgore by saying Frisk was her child but, her concern for them outweighed her dislike for Asgore at the moment.

So, she simply nodded, a flame now in her palm as the two walked towards their previous mountain home.

* * *

 

Frisk stopped running as they were probably far enough away from the house by now.

Now walking they looked behind them, they saw three faint spots with light, two red one blue, they were searching for them. Great…

Well… at least they wouldn’t die alone.

Sighing they stepped over a rock, hearing the very faint voice of their friends call out for them, desperately in Toriel’s case.

No, they should press on, everyone’s waiting for them.

Passing by a tree they reached into their pocket and took out a Monster Candy, good thing they grabbed some of those, always have a backup plan for food.

Popping one in their mouth they ventured on, stepping over rocks, fallen trees.

A few minutes later they could distinctly hear Undyne’s voice.

They internally cursed as they turned around seeing a bright blue glow near them.

“Do you think they went this way Alph?” “Y-yeah, t- these f- footprints seem f- fresh, heh”

Dear lord they were close…

The adventurous side of them was bored so they decided to play, by play, they mean…

Standing up they kicked some rocks and continued running up the mountain, that sure got Undyne’s attention.

“Alph, over there!” She picked up Alphys and started running, hopping over entire boulders.

Now they have to stay focused so they don’t- AH!

Almost trip over rocks and fall… yeah…

“Hey! Punk, wait up! We just wanna talk!” Undyne yelled trying to get Frisk to stop. But Frisk know they were too close and too far gone to turn back.

They had one last idea to shake Undyne off their trial, it was very tricky and they might get themselves cornered but… it was their last option…

They stopped for a second and looked around searching for something…

Where is it, where is it!

They asked for the house to be built there for this very reason! UGH!

There! The ‘L’ shaped tree!

They ran the way the tree was pointing, being careful of vines and branches.

Undyne didn’t seem to happy right know as they heard the continuous sound of branch meeting face.

“Punk get back here before I suplex you NGAAAAAAH!” She threw a boulder off the side of the mountain… welp, now everyone probably knew where they were…

As they hopped over a rock they saw a cave entrance. Perfect.

They ran to it, quickly looking behind themselves and seeing Undyne _very_ close to them, she was still carrying Alphys… HOW DID SHE THROW THE BOULDER THEN?!

They turned into the cave, minding the hole, and ran to the other side opposite of the entrance.

A few second later Undyne ran into the cave but skidded to a stop as she noticed the giant hole in the ground.

“Punk… stop running” She took some deep breaths, seemed she was getting tired.

They shook their head and looked into the hole, a dark bottomless pit awaited, and under the bottomless pit? A bed of golden flowers.

“Punk.” Undyne commanded, they looked to her “Don’t you _dare_ jump back Underground…” Her voice commanding but her face one of worry.

Frisk looked to Undyne, then Alphys who had been set down, she was just as worried as her girlfriend was.

…

They looked at the cave entrance, Undyne seemed to see them looking that way and spear shot up, blocking the exit.

“U- Undyne!” Alphys franticly yelled “W- we can’t just b- block the exit! H- Humans don’t like f- feeling c- caged!” She stuttered tugging at Undyne hand.

Undyne sighed “I’m sorry Alphys but if I don’t they’ll run again” she turned back to Frisk “Come on p- Frisk, l- let’s just go home, I don’t know what the reason you wanted to run away is but, if it’s something I- we did, talk to us, please”

The spear in her hand disappeared “I’ve already lost some important to me once long ago, I don’t want to lose you too punk” She frowned, it was the first-time Frisk had ever seen Undyne frown… besides when they killed everyone.

They felt a small pain in their head, heart and Soul… they can’t… they just can’t…

**“U- Un- dyne…”** Their voice small and weak from minimal use.

Undyne shot up to look at them, Alphys to.

Frisk thought for a moment, trying to find the right words…

…

These are as good as any…

**“I- I’m s… sorry, I c- I just...”** they took a deep breath **“just can’t… sorry…”** Frisk stepped forward, their toes off the rock and over the hole.

“FRISK!” “F- FRISK!” Both screamed as they took another step forward, falling off the edge and into the hole.

The two still on top, horrified heard one last thing as Frisk fell.

**“The Barrier ro-”** They fell out of hearing range by then but Undyne and Alphys understood where they were talking about.


End file.
